


Добро пожаловать домой

by Mercury_s_cabbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_s_cabbage/pseuds/Mercury_s_cabbage
Summary: "Сэр, вы уверены, что эти молодые люди справятся со своими обязанностями?"Фьюри посмотрел на вожатых, двое из которых валялись на полу, молотя друг друга, один флиртовал с медбратом, а остальные смеялись так, что слышно было даже на улице."Да, думаю они справятся" - вздохнул директор и поставил печать на документы.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	1. Предисловие

Детский оздоровительный лагерь «Голубые ели» находится в густом хвойном лесу около восьмой станции железной дороги. Расположение довольно удобное для лагеря, потому что рядом находится озеро, и совершенно неудобное для озера — и раскинувшегося неподалеку садоводства — по той же причине. Каждый год, десятого июня, в восемь часов утра, дачники близлежащих участков вынуждены слушать громкое завывание трубы, извещающее всех и вся о начале сезона. В течение следующих двух недель этот звук повторяется ежедневно, заставляя бедных садоводов прибегать к ненормативной лексике. Громкая музыка, смех, постоянные вылазки на природу — все это лишает местность того тихого очарования глубинки, ради которого люди покупают там участки.

А ещё дети ужасно неприличные и воруют малину.

Тем не менее, в этом году синоптики обещали хорошую урожайность. К июню все участки были распаханы, а грядки политы и помечены аккуратными табличками с названиями различных сортов редиски. В восемь часов утра садоводы замерли, ожидая звука, предвещающего начало апокалипсиса. Кто-то взволнованно перекрестился. Восемь. Восемь ноль две. Восемь тридцать. От дружного выдоха всего садоводческого кооператива поднялся ветер. «Вероятно, сезон отменили», — решило население, стирая пот со лба и в совершенно прекрасном расположении духа приступая к прополке помидоров.  
Ах, если бы все было так просто.

* * *

— Твою мать, сколько можно возиться с этим багажом! — недовольствует Наташа, стуча ногтями по сидению. Стив с укором кидает на неё взгляд.

— Этот Старк себе слишком много позволяет, если думает, что может вот так просто задержать выезд автобуса! Чёртов сынок олигарха.

— Нат… — пробует успокоить ее Роджерс, осторожно касаясь плеча.

— Который час? Восемь десять, ну охренеть просто! — Наташа взмахивает руками, сбрасывая его руку, и поворачивается к Стиву. 

— Что?

— Мы собираемся работать с детьми, не могла бы ты следить за речью?  
Лицо Наташи передергивается от раздражения не выспавшегося человека. Она напрягает руки, глубоко вдыхает и успокаивается.

— Прости, — говорит она уже тише, — Но ты вообще видел его нахальное лицо? Я в этот лагерь пятый раз еду, _пятый_. И впервые мы задерживаемся. Скажи, Клинт!

Клинт, который сидит слева, отрывается от телефона и вопросительно смотрит на неё.

— А?

— Бэ, — вздыхает Наташа, — Тебя тоже бесит Старк?

— Не знаю. Может, немного.

Наташа снова начинает нервно барабанить пальцами, но вдруг слегка улыбается, словно что-то вспомнив.

— В Будапеште бы такое не прокатило.

Клинт смеется. Стив вопросительно хмурится.

— В восьмом классе мы были в Будапеште, в спортивном лагере, — объясняет Наташа, — Там проводились соревнования.

— Вау, это… Здорово. Клинт тоже занимается атлетикой?

— Нет, он лучник.

— Ясно.

Стив неловко умолкает. О том, что в лагерь Романова едет с другом, он узнал уже во время знакомства и чувствует себя теперь не в своей тарелке. Бартон схожих чувств, похоже, не испытывает — сидит себе спокойно в телефоне, закинув ногу на ногу. Клинт кажется хорошим человеком, и Наташа рядом с ним выглядит счастливой, но почему-то в их компании Роджерс чувствует себя одиноко. Как будто ему нашли замену. Хотя о какой замене может быть речь, когда эти двое так давно знакомы? Стив видит, как недовольство на лице Наташи окончательно сменяется весельем после какой-то шутки Клинта. На её щеках выступают ямочки.

— Эй, тут не занято?

Вопрос выводит его из раздумий. Стив поворачивается к говорящему.

— Я сяду?

Перед ним стоит парень в синей кепке и с ужасно хмурым выражением лица.

— Да, конечно.

Парень падает на сидение справа, ставя рюкзак в ноги.

— Стив Роджерс, — делает попытку познакомиться Стив, — первый отряд.

— Джеймс, — кидает в ответ парень и отворачивается к окну.

* * *

— Я уже в автобусе, тётя Мэй. Да, все в порядке.

Питер бежит к автобусной стоянке, спотыкаясь через каждые несколько метров и старается говорить как можно спокойнее.

— Да, да, обязательно напишу. Всё хорошо. Я тебя тоже.

Он целует трубку, нажимает на отбой и припускает с новой силой. Надо же было проспать именно сегодня!

Издалека увидев, что нужный автобус ещё не тронулся, Питер облегчённо выдыхает. Двое парней еще грузят в багажный отсек какие-то ящики, видимо, задержка происходит по их вине.

«Здравствуйте, это автобус в "Голубые ели"? — повторяет про себя Питер, подбегая ближе.  
— Здравствуйте. Это автобус в "Голубые ели"?»

— Здравствуйте, а вы едете в ели? В смысле, в голубые? — вырывается из его рта прежде, чем он успевает сообразить. Один из парней с усмешкой смотрит на него.

— Голубые ели? Ты что, из «этих»?

— В смысле? — выдыхает Питер, упираясь руками в колени от долгого бега. — А, погодите, вы, что ли… — он понимает, как двусмысленно звучит название лагеря, и, краснея, закрывает лицо рукой. — Не-ет, конечно!

Парень с ящиками поднимает брови. Питер еще раз глубоко вздыхает и принимается лепетать, оправдываясь:  
— То есть это не плохо, я не хочу сказать, что это плохо, просто… 

— Да ладно, успокойся, — смеется наконец парень, — Мы туда, запрыгивай скорее.  
Он указывает головой в сторону входа в автобус. Питер радостно кивает и направляется к дверям.

— Постой, — окликает его парень, словно что-то вспомнив, — Не поможешь сначала с аппаратурой? Пожалуйста.

— Без проблем!

Питер двумя прыжками возвращается, кидает вещи на асфальт, но не успевает рюкзак коснуться земли, как парень ловит его в полете.

— Головой-то думай, земля грязная.

— Да ладно… — протягивает в ответ Паркер, смущенный таким вниманием.

Рюкзак быстро перемещается в багажный отсек.

— Отдам, когда приедем, — дает обещание парень. — Ты в каком отряде?

— В третьем, — бойко отвечает Питер, — А ты?

— В пятом. Я вожатый, — он весело подмигивает.

— Оу, правда? Я даже как-то не догадался. Ты… То есть вы…

— Можно «ты».

— Ладно, — неловко кивает Паркер. — Ты просто не похож на вожатого. В смысле, я сначала даже подумал, что ты грузчик, но потом ты сказал, что тоже едешь, а грузчики вряд ли куда-то ездят… В смысле, куда-то, конечно, ездят, но…

Питер совсем путается в своих словах и замолкает. Парень усмехается.

— Я тебя понял.

И вдруг протягивает руку.

— Тони.

— Питер, — облегчённо выдыхает тот. И зачем-то добавляет: — Паркер.

— Ну тогда Энтони Эдвард Старк.

Питер снова смущается, но Тони только улыбается на это.

— Подай вон тот ящик, Питер Паркер.

* * *

— Отдай телефон.

— Нет.

— Отдай телефон.

— Не-а.

— Локи, ты достал.

— О, это что, переписка с Джейн?

— Отдай телефон!

Тор перегибается через подлокотник, разделяющий его и брата, но Локи успевает куда-то спрятать мобильник.

— Она написала что-то? — резко спрашивает Тор. — Она написала?

— Да. Что ты худшее, что могло случиться в её жизни.

— Правда? — испуганно расширив глаза, спрашивает Тор.

— Да не знаю, я не читал.

Тор пихает брата в бок.

— Эй, вы можете там потише? — доносится недовольно сзади.

— Это Тор! — выкрикивает Локи, отбиваясь от него.

— Да мне насрать.

Парни синхронно поворачиваются назад. На них смотрит очень недружелюбно настроенный парень в синей кепке. Сосед почему-то недовольно косится в его сторону.

— Извините моего брата, — говорит Локи и добавляет громким шепотом: — Он умственно неполноценный.

— Эй! Я нормальный, — возмущается Тор.

— Конечно, конечно, — натянуто улыбается ему Локи. И шепотом, уже для парня сзади, добавляет: — Обычно мы не говорим ему об этом. Ну, знаете, чтобы не провоцировать.  
Под звуки его смеха и шипение Тора дверь автобуса открывается, и внутрь входит Старк, которого все уже успели помянуть последними словами.

— Я закончил, можем выезжать.

Под руку с ним идет какой-то подросток в красной толстовке с пауком на груди.

— А ещё дольше нельзя было? — доносится женский голос с задних сидений.  
Старк не обращает на это никакого внимания и занимает место у самого входа, пуская своего спутника к окну.

Воцаряется какая-то нервная тишина.

— Может, песню споём? — громко предлагает Тор, но его предложение дружно отвергают.

_Начинается первый сезон в детском лагере. И с такими вожатыми никаким живущим поблизости садоводам не поздоровится._


	2. Первый день комом

_Чтобы создать у себя в голове верную картинку лагеря, достаточно провести ряд простых манипуляций. Для начала представьте себе человека, который верит всему на свете, целует щеночков в их милые мордочки и каждый раз плачет при исполнении гимна._

_А теперь подумайте, что может случиться, окажись такой человек планировщиком детского лагеря. Поздравляю, теперь вы примерно знаете, как выглядят «Голубые ели». Аккуратные деревянные домики, выкрашенные в пастельные цвета, идеально подстриженные кустики и клумбы с рыжими бархатцами, столовая с плакатами времен советского союза. На самом большом здании нарисованы радуга и дети, с улыбками до ушей играющие в мяч. Над дверью красуется гуашевый плакат: «Клуб»._

_Все это предстает глазам, словно фотография из бабушкиного альбома. На соседней странице легко додумывается девочка в красном галстуке и платье с передничком._

— Не лагерь, а мечта педофила, — усмехнулся Старк, когда автобус затормозил около ворот.

Начался шум: вожатые вставали с мест, доставали с полок свои сумки, надевали рюкзаки и, толкаясь, словно маленькие дети, протискивались к выходу.

— Осторожнее с гитарой, — послышался сзади громкий бас.

— Твою ж мать, кто взял мою куртку?

— А можно поаккуратней?

— Наташ, мой пакет у тебя?

— Если ты потерял мой мобильник, я тебя пришибу!

— Где моя сумка?

Тони, поглядев на этот хаос, повернулся к Питеру. 

— Пожалуй, я посижу.

— Ага, — Питер большими глазами смотрел на толкотню и беспорядок среди людей, которые, как ему казалось, должны быть дружными, организованными и вежливыми.

— А кого из них на третий отряд поставили? — спросил он у Тони, не отрывая взгляда.

— Вон тех придурков, — Старк указал пальцем на двух парней, которые никак не могли разобраться с гитарой и мерили друг друга яростными взглядами. Тот, что повыше, с длинными светлыми волосами и гораздо шире оппонента в плечах, что-то упрямо твердил, пока второй слушал это с явной усмешкой.

— Ясно, — кивнул Питер и поджал губы. 

— А в четвёртый отряд перейти уже поздно?

— Это что, комплимент? — подколол его Старк.

— А? Нет. То есть, да. То есть, не совсем…

— Господи, ты так нервничаешь, словно на первом свидании, — улыбнулся Тони.   
Питер зарделся.

— Ваши ребята, кстати.

Тони кивнул в сторону большого желтого автобуса за окном. Оттуда, в ничуть не меньшем беспорядке, вываливались подростки.

— Да, — с каким-то сожалением кивнул Питер, — Я пошёл, наверное.

— Ну, иди.

Тони встал, чтобы освободить ему проход. Посмотрел вслед. Неловко оглядываясь, Питер отправился к своим сверстникам. Большинство из них успело познакомиться во время поездки, так что Питер немного растерялся.

— Не могли бы вы не стоять прямо в проходе? — попросил кто-то сзади.

Тони обернулся, изучающим взглядом окинул незнакомца и отошёл в сторону.

— Спасибо.

Незнакомец с надменным видом прошёл к выходу. «Стивен Стрендж», — прочитал Тони на бейджике, и хмыкнул. Медбрат, значит. Ну ладно.

* * *

Все, что происходило после того, как они приехали, Стив помнил очень смутно. Повсюду царила бессмысленная суета и бардак. Вожатые безрезультатно пытались выстроить детей перед клубом, кто-то из первого отряда в слезах звонил родителям, Наташа чуть не подралась с каким-то старшеклассником, вздумавшим курить на территории детского лагеря. Двое вожатых, которые не могли поделить гитару в автобусе, теперь яростно спорили насчёт чемоданов. Непонятно, что у них там случилось, однако выглядели оба угрожающе.

Стив несколько раз помог дотащить чемоданы, познакомился с парой детей из своего отряда и своим товарищем. Брюс ему понравился, он был похож на тихого, спокойного парня, каким Роджерс считал и себя. Можно сказать, с компанией ему повезло.

С появлением директора — он представился Ником Фьюри — дети сразу присмирели. Огласились правила: во сколько подъем и отбой, в какие дни принимают родителей, что нельзя привозить в лагерь. Контрабанду чипсов и шоколадок это, конечно, не прекратит, но предупреждение сделать надо.

Когда дошла очередь до представления коллектива, большинство уже разморило на солнце, и никто ничего не слушал. Тони стоял с закрытыми глазами, делая вид, что спит, пока его не ткнула под бок Наташа. Ник дошёл до вожатых.

— Первый отряд, самые маленькие. Корпуса один и четыре. Наталья Романова…  
Она сделала шаг вперёд и улыбнулась детям. Кто-то даже ей помахал.

— …И Джеймс Барнс.

Стив узнал парня, который сидел около окна. Тот также вышел из шеренги и, не теряя хмурого выражения лица, кивнул. Стив подумал, что на месте детей он бы испугался такого сурового взгляда.

«Хотя глаза у него красивые», — отметил про себя Стив чисто из художественных побуждений.

Начали перечислять имена ребят, определённых в первый отряд. Все встрепенулись. Наконец-то заселение. Друг за другом, под монотонное чтение Фьюри, самые маленькие жители «Голубых елей» выбегали к своим вожатым, становясь рядом. Среди прочих имён Стив выцепил фамилию Старков. У Тони есть сестра?

Роджерс выглянул из шеренги и глянул Старку в лицо. Тот кратко улыбнулся и подмигнул, когда к Наташе выбежала маленькая девочка с двумя милыми косичками. Романова обернулась. Тони сразу стал серьезным, будто скрывая перед ней нежные чувства к чему-либо вообще.

— Второй отряд, — громко объявил тем временем Ник. Стив подтянулся, как по стойке смирно.

— Корпуса три и пять. Брюс Беннер и Стивен Роджерс.

Стараясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбнее, Стив вышел вперёд.

Через пару минут они с Беннером собрали вокруг себя маленький хоровод. Всего шестнадцать человек.

— Третий отряд. Второй, пятый и седьмой корпуса. Тор Одинсон и Локи Лафейсон.

— Эй! — донеслось сзади. — Я Одинсон.

Кричал черноволосый парень с гитарой.

— Странно, в документах указано по-другому, — нахмурился Фьюри, убирая микрофон от лица.

— Там девичья фамилия.

Директор, вскинув брови, глянул на Локи. Тот засмеялся, игнорируя тычки брата. 

— Да шучу я, оставьте так.

Из третьего отряда Стив узнал мальчишку, который ехал в автобусе вместе со Старком. «Питер Паркер», — назвал его Ник. Питер поздоровался со всеми по очереди, улыбнулся Тони — а тот, что удивительно, ответил — и встал рядом с Тором.

Четвёртый отряд, самый старший, возглавляли оставшиеся Клинт Бартон и Тони Старк. Ник закончил читать список, сложил листок пополам и велел расселяться.

И снова началась возня. Детям нужно было помочь разложить вещи, распределиться по комнатам, причем так, чтобы все были довольны соседями, найти маму, друга, брата, чтобы о чем-нибудь предупредить. Второй отряд оказался не самым большим, но принёс столько мороки, что Стив не мог представить, каково пришлось другим вожатым.

* * *

— Пипец не повезло другим вожатым, — констатировал Клинт, доставая из рюкзака бутылку колы.

— Запрещенка? — улыбнулся Тони.

— Два литра. И три пачки чипсов в чемодане.

— Ну, боюсь, меня тебе не переплюнуть.

С этими словами Старк вынул из сумки бутылку красного вина и шампанское. Клинт посмотрел на него со смесью восхищения и уважения. В этот момент Бартон понял, что они сойдутся.

Четвёртый отряд, как самый старший, потребовал к себе взрослого отношения, поэтому, недолго думая, Клинт и Тони оставили подростков на собственное попечение, позволив им самим выбрать кровати, разложить вещи и спрятать еду от проверяющих. Преимущество это давало и тем, и другим: дети смогли отвязаться от опеки, а Бартон со Старком пойти спокойно распаковать чемоданы.

Вожатым полагалась целая комната. Из четырёх стоящих по углам кроватей застелены были только две. «У меня дома кладовка по площади больше, чем эта каморочка», — усмехнулся Тони, когда они с Бартоном только-только вошли. Бартон пошутил, что с удовольствием бы переехал к нему домой.

Тем не менее, оба согласились, что вдвоём жить все-таки проще, чем вчетвером. Это сразу в два раза больше полок в шкафу, полупустая вешалка в коридоре, проще договариваться о дежурстве — сплошные плюсы. В честь удачного заселения Клинт предложил открыть одну из своих бутылок. Предложение поддержалось, тут же нашлись пластиковые стаканчики, по которым, капая на ковёр, Бартон разлил шипучий напиток. Сели прямо на полу, облокачиваясь на металлические спинки кроватей.

— За начало сезона, — объявил Тони, поднимая стаканчик.

— За тебя и твои запасы, — ответил Клинт.

Тони сделал вид, что очень польщён, и только поднес стаканчик ко рту, как вдруг дверь открылась.

С дружным «твою мать» вожатые задвинули стаканчики под кровати, разливая содержимое по полу. В дверях стоял парнишка из их отряда, почему-то до сих пор с вещами.

— Ты че сюда припёрся? — сердито спросил Тони.

— Меня к вам Ник отправил. Сказал, тут кровати свободные есть.

Такого исхода событий не ожидал никто. Клинт выразительно посмотрел на Старка, как бы говоря: «Ты же понимаешь, что все вожатские привилегии накроются медным тазом, если мы не найдём парню другую комнату?» «Конечно, понимаю, думаешь, мне самому в кайф жить с ребёнком?» — взглядом ответил ему Тони. Бедный переселенец стоял в дверях, наблюдая, как двое его вожатых таращатся друг на друга.

— А других комнат у Фьюри нет? — обречённо спросил Клинт, когда Старк наконец отвёл взгляд.

— Нет, — бойко ответил парень. — Только эта. Да вы не волнуйтесь, я ничего не… Е-мае, это что, шампанское?!

— Не трогай! — крикнул Тони, поздно понимая, что так и не убрал бутылки с комода.  
— Всё, я точно живу с вами.

Парень скинул рюкзак на соседнюю с Тони кровать. 

— Если что, Пьетро. Сестра моя тоже у вас в отряде.

Старк встал и убрал в чемодан алкоголь, на который косился их гость.

— Сильно пока не раскладывайся. Я поговорю с Фьюри, может, найдём тебе другое место.  
— Не найдёте, все занято. Даже у девочек.

Тони недовольно выдохнул, понимая, что, скорее всего, так и есть. Ничего в этом лагере не могут организовать нормально.

— Мы же не будем жить в одной комнате с ребёнком? — обречённо проговорил Клинт. — Старк, сделай что-нибудь!

— Какой я тебе ребёнок, мы почти одного возраста, — возмутился Пьетро. — Или это так только кажется? Тебе сколько, дедуль?

— Ты как с вожатым разговариваешь?

— А ты что, мой отец, чтобы поправлять?

— Закрыли свои ротики оба, — вмешался Тони. — Пьетро, решение уже точное?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул тот.

— Постельное белье тебе выдадут?

— Черт, а здесь нет белья?

Пьетро заглянул под покрывало и скривился в лице.

— Видимо, да.

— Хорошо. Тогда ты иди за бельём, а мы с Бартоном обсудим кое-какие рабочие моменты.  
Пьетро загадочно улыбнулся:  
— Рабочие моменты, значит? Дедуля, а вы шустро.

— Вали уже, — прикрикнул Тони, и Пьетро поспешно смылся за дверь.  
Как только его шаги в коридоре затихли, Клинт возмущённо посмотрел на Тони.

— И что нам теперь делать?

— А есть варианты? Уживаться с этим чудом. Вы, я смотрю, уже поладили.

Старк завалился на кровать, вызвав громкий скрип пружин, и закрыл глаза.

— Слушай, если тебе нравятся дети, то ничего против не имею, но с _этим_ я жить не собираюсь.

— У тебя нет выхода, — усмехнулся Тони. — И с чего ты взял, что мне нравятся дети?

— А тот парень, с которым ты заигрывал в маршрутке?

— Что? Питер? Я с ним не заигрывал!

— Выглядели вы как молодая пара.

— Ерунда, — отрезал Тони.

Клинт потёр переносицу, вздохнул и принялся искать тряпку для колы. Пряча напиток, они залили почти весь пол под кроватями.

— Клинт, ты это, не наклоняйся так сильно, — предупредил Старк.  
— Почему?

— Мало ли, давление подскочит.

Тони засмеялся, прикрыв лицо рукой. Через секунду в него полетела подушка.

* * *

_Однажды проклиная смелость_

_Пряча жизнь в зелёных почках_

_Цветы безумия посеял летом в сердце моем_

_Мой старший брат, кому хотелось_

_Целовать меня ночью…_

Тор, слушавший бренчания брата вполуха, настороженно замер. Локи засмеялся и прекратил играть, откладывая в сторону черную лакированную гитару.

— Сам придумал?

— Нет, это Канцлер Ги.

Тор хмыкнул.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы это был я? — хитро улыбнулся Локи.

— Иди ты…

— М-м, куда же ты меня посылаешь?

— Сам догадайся.

Питер, все это время сидевший на кровати, улыбнулся, глядя на братскую перепалку. С ребятами из отряда он так и не познакомился, а Тони, судя по всему, был занят. Поэтому Питер зашёл к своим вожатым, поздороваться, а после, по их инициативе, поселился в той же комнате. Возможно, Мэй будет ругаться, что он так плохо ладит со сверстниками, но это происходит случайно! Если бы Паркер мог, то ладил бы. Не специально же он, в конце концов, избегает общения. Со Старком вот познакомился, а это тоже прогресс. Тем более, Тони такой классный. Весёлый, добрый и даже симпатичный. То есть, не в том смысле, что как красивая девочка, а по-своему.

Питер понял, что его не туда понесло, и постарался вернуться в реальность.  
Тор и Локи уже валялись в кровати, пиная и лягая друг друга локтями. Тор резко дернулся в сторону, покрывало смялось, и они полетели на пол. Локи громко выругался сквозь зубы: его придавило массивным телом брата. Тор мигом осознал свое преимущество и прижал его руки к полу.

— Я сверху, я победил!

Локи побрыкался немного, понял, что он в ловушке, и выдохнул, расслабляя тело.

— У вас всегда так весело? — спросил Питер.

— Нет, только когда Тору хочется побыть сверху, — сострил Локи, за что чуть не получил в плечо, сумев уклониться от удара.

— Хватит распускать про меня слухи!

— Какой ты у меня стесняшка, — наигранно умилился Локи. — Напомни, по чьей инициативе мы лежим в такой позе?

Тор насупился и сел. Локи получил возможность перевернуться, скинуть с себя лишний груз, но так и остался лежать на ковре.

— В детстве он боялся грома и переползал ко мне в постель, — прошептал он, словно по секрету, повернув голову к Питеру. Тот подавил улыбку.

— Я все слышу! — зло крикнул Тор.

— Кто бы сомневался.

— Я сейчас тоже какую-нибудь гадость про тебя расскажу, достал уже.

— На меня трудно найти компромат, я бы послушал.

Локи наконец перевернулся на бок, скинув с себя Тора, и подпер голову рукой.   
Питер настроился на что-то интересное.

— Ну… — начал Тор, — Так. Вот однажды…

Было видно, как он спешно старается вспомнить факт, способный стать достойной местью. 

— Однажды…

— Что, кишка тонка? — подтрунивал его Локи. 

— Да подожди ты!

— Я уже устал на полу валяться. Думай быстрее.

— Так сядь на кровать, — огрызнулся Тор.

— Ты скинул с нее покрывало.

— Подними.

— Сам подними. Мне лень вставать.

— Ты ведь только что сам говорил, что… Ай, ладно. Тебя хрен поймёшь. 

Питер понял, что разговор снова перерастает в дискуссию этих двоих.

— А вы не знаете, в каком корпусе живут вожатые четвертого отряда? — спросил он, пока на него не перестали обращать внимание.

— Чего? — переспросил Локи, — А, четвёртый… В таком бежевом домике около душевых. Кажется.

— Спасибо.

Питер накинул на голову кепку и направился к двери. Как же сложно, оказывается, разговаривать с людьми. В коридоре он услышал, как в комнате что-то громко упало. Следом послышался приглушенный смех Локи.

Питер вздохнул и отправился на поиски бежевого дома.

На самом деле, многие уже разобрались с багажом и гуляли по лагерю. Не считая домиков, раскрашенных в цвета деревни Барби, тут было очень даже неплохо. Примерно половину всей территории покрывал густой хвойный лес, такой, что не будь на земле асфальтированных дорожек, можно бы было запросто потеряться. Открытая местность была лишь возле клуба — там, где проходил сбор, около детских корпусов, игровой площадки и столовой и небольшими островками в лесу. Эти островки, словно спрятанные от чужих глаз, понравились Питеру больше всего. В некоторых стояли беседки, в некоторых — разноцветные скамейки. Если рассчитать угол падения света, то можно было понять, что тут почти всегда лежит тень и прохлада. Чем тебе не рай? Питер представил, как тут, наверное, красиво на закате, и пообещал себе прийти в какой-нибудь из таких тихих уголков вечером. Наверное, тут очень романтично было бы устроить свидание. Или дружеский пикник…  
Внезапно Питеру стало обидно, что он обнаружил эту красоту раньше всех и даже не может кому-то её показать. Он печально вздохнул, подошёл к бордовой скамейке, стряхнул с неё иголки и сел. В кармане брюк нашёл мятную жвачку, закинул в рот и просто закрыл глаза. Что с ним не так? Может быть, он кажется людям странным или закрытым? Раньше его это не беспокоило, но сейчас, когда вокруг было столько людей, одиночество ощущалось более остро. Тётя Мэй часто говорила, что ему нужно перестать быть таким молчаливым и стеснительным. Но Питер не был таким! Он просто… Не умел находить с людьми общий язык. Если нужно было вступиться за кого-то или ответить на уроке, он не чувствовал дискомфорта. Тяжело было именно поддерживать беседу.

Поэтому ему так понравился Тони. Он не выглядел обидевшимся, когда Питер молчал всю дорогу; он сам начал разговор — дважды! — и даже назвал его забавным. Это же хорошо, быть забавным? Паркер не знал, но ему казалось, что точно лучше, чем странным.

— Хей, ты спишь? — послышалось у самого его уха. 

Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности и открыл глаза. Рядом с ним сидела девочка примерно его возраста, с двумя кудрявыми шишечками на голове и светло-шоколадной кожей.

— Н-нет, — ответил Питер, немного смутившись. — А ты как здесь… Ну… Очутилась? Я тебя не заметил.

— Так ты глаза закрыл, ещё бы ты меня увидел. Шла, шла, смотрю — ты лежишь с таким видом, будто коньки сейчас откинешь. Вот я и забеспокоилась. С тобой все в порядке?

— Вроде да, — кивнул Питер, по большей части убеждая в этом себя.

— Отлично. А то здесь такой лес, красивый, но жутковатый. Как в «Гравити-фолз». Ты смотрел «Гравити фолз»?

— Да, — кивнул Питер.

— Круто. Такой лес, прямо как там, только ещё лучше.

Незнакомка села рядом и закинула ногу на ногу, и Паркер обратил внимание на то, что в довольно прохладную погоду она ходит в коротких шортах.

— Так ты чего тут сидишь? У вас отряд разве не должны собирать? Знакомиться там, и всякое такое.

— Нет, у нас вожатые пока вещи раскладывают.

— О, у нас тоже. А ты в каком отряде?

— В третьем.

— Чувак, так мы с тобой в одном отряде!

Питер не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто пробубнил что-то вроде «ага». Девочка как-то странно на него посмотрела.

— Ты всегда один ходишь? — спросила она, прищурившись.

— А? Нет, я только сейчас. В смысле, я просто ни с кем не успел толком познакомиться, поэтому хожу так. Не потому, что я всегда так хожу.

«Господи, что за каша из слов», — пронеслось у него в голове.

— Тогда добро пожаловать в клуб тех, кто «просто ни с кем не познакомился», я его официальный представитель.

Девочка протянула руку, унизанную разноцветными фенечками.

— Шури.

— Питер, — пожал тот ей руку, с облегчением понимая, что он не один такой некоммуникабельный. Шури лучезарно улыбнулась.

Питер помолчал некоторое время, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Шури, кажется, ничего не смущало.

— Ну… Я пойду, наверное. Хотел зайти кое-куда. Не знаешь, где тут бежевый домик?

— Не-а. Ты же вроде говорил, что у тебя тут нет друзей?

— Да, но… Это просто знакомый. Мы немного поболтали в автобусе, и я хотел… В общем, у него мой рюкзак.

— Оу. Ну ладно. Я поняла.

Питер встал, зачем-то помахал Шури рукой и, ощущая себя полным идиотом, пошёл куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. «К Тони за рюкзаком, я иду к Тони за рюкзаком», — повторил он мысленно. Все-таки общение было создано не для него.

* * *

— Какого цвета вы хотите ленточки? — спросила Морган, доставая из комода коробку.

— Давай красную и синюю, — попросила Наташа. — Бак, тебе какого цвета фенечку делать?

Баки посмотрел на содержимое коробочки.

— Серую и…

— А может быть, еще черную? — выгнула бровь Морган. — Давай что-нибудь поярче.

— Тогда жёлтую, — вздохнул, подумав Баки. — И зелёную.

— Как одуванчик! — обрадовалась Морган, связывая два цвета между собой. — А у Наташи как… Как малина и черника.

— А у тебя какие фенечки? — с улыбкой спросила Наташа.

— Белая и голубая. Как небо. А у Лорны розовая и оранжевая. Как закат.

— Нет! — возразила маленькая Лорна. — Как цветы. Лозовые и оланжевые цветы — мои любимые.

Губы Баки дрогнули в улыбке, которую он тут же поспешил спрятать. Наташа заметила это и усмехнулась:  
— Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то понял, что у тебя есть эмоции, верно, Бак?

— А что такое эмоции? — тут же спросила Лорна, склонив голову к плечу.

— Да, Баки, что такое эмоции? — снова подколола его Наташа. — Ты смущаешь бедного ребёнка своим лицом, она даже не знает, что это за новое явление.

Наконец Барнс не выдержал и глухо рассмеялся.

Когда Баки пришёл в администрацию лагеря и узнал, что свободное место осталось только в первом отряде, то сначала хотел просто уйти. Такого хмурого, серого и безэмоционального вожатого дети бы точно не выдержали. Но что-то его остановило. Может быть, Фьюри, который предложил все же попробовать, может быть, просто судьба. И Баки подписал документы. Правда, после этого успел несколько раз пожалеть и жалел до тех пор, пока не познакомился со своим отрядом.

Вопреки ожиданиям, детям было все равно, с каким выражением лица он ходит в течение дня, как часто улыбается и насколько дружелюбно себя ведёт — чего не скажешь о его напарнице. Они просто рассказывали ему о всяких мелочах, которые, казалось бы, не стоят внимания, смеялись без причины и задавали такие вопросы, которые могут прийти на ум только детям. 

«Мистер Барнс, а вы знаете, что у моей мамы два вставных зуба?» 

«Мистер Барнс, а почему волосы растут на затылке, а на лице не растут?» 

«Мистер Барнс, а вы на моего медвежонка похожи, можно я тоже буду вас Баки называть?» 

И это только в течение первого дня.

На последний вопрос он ответил твердым «нет», но, благодаря стараниям Наташи, новое прозвище облетело весь отряд. Кто-то даже думал, что это его правда так зовут. Романовой это казалось страшно смешным.

В конце концов, он перестал исправлять всех и каждого, смирившись со своим новым именем. А когда кто-то из старших ребят обратился к нему как к «Баки Барнсу», он и сам начал так представляться при знакомстве.

Пока он задумчиво обводил узоры на покрывале, Морган уже закончила обе фенечки. Наташа протянула свою руку, чтобы она завязала ленточки у неё на запястье.

— Какая прелесть. Ты настоящая мастерица! Баки, скажи!

— Да, красиво, — согласился Барнс и под пристальным взглядом Романовой попытался выдавить улыбку.

Морган это было не нужно, она и так засияла от радости, тут же предложив сделать браслетики всем вожатым. Наташа пообещала ей поднять этот вопрос на собрании.

— У нас будет собрание? — нахмурился Баки.

— Да, в полвторого. Стив передал, должны быть все. Придёт Фьюри.

Барнс кивнул.

— О, ты же ещё не знаком со Стивом! — вспомнила вдруг Наташа. — Он такой душка, вы сразу поладите. И с Клинтом я тебя познакомлю. А то ходишь один, как призрак. 

— А я боюсь плизлаков, — подала голос Лорна. Всё посмотрели на неё, она смутилась, и объяснила чуть тише: — Они шумят в комнате у моего блата по ночам. Я думала, что Петло плосто не спит, но он сказал, что это плизлаки и сказал не говолить Ванде, потому что Ванда тоже их боится.

Наташа ласково ей улыбнулась и потрепала говорливую малышку по волосам.

— С нами ты можешь ничего не бояться. Мы с Баки тебя защитим.

— Ула! — картаво воскликнула Лорна, заставив Барнса снова улыбнуться. 

«Наверное, пойти работать с маленькими детьми действительно было неплохой идеей», — подумал Баки и протянул Морган запястье, чтобы та повязала фенечку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Насчет "Баки". Должна же я была как-то объяснить, почему его не называют по имени? В фильме ничего об этом нет, поэтому, вот вам моя версия.  
> Песня, которую поёт Локи - Canzone Di Azzo, Канцлер Ги


	3. Я возьму с собой в поход...

_Если вы никогда не были в лагере, то самое время узнать, что это вообще такое. Если бы Наташе дали провести детям экскурсию, то первым делом общему осмотру подверглась бы столовая. Столовые бывают разные, но в одном они похожи — это всегда то место, где приходится забывать про любые разногласия и обиды. «Потому что от обиды щи киснут», — поучала вожатская поговорка. Не важно, в каком ты отряде, сколько у тебя друзей, сколько врагов, на какие оценки ты учишься — придя в столовую, ты равен с остальными в любом случае. И если все дети получают на обед антигравитационную кашу — она не отлепляется даже от перевернутой тарелки, ломая тем самым законы физики, то ты тоже будешь есть антигравитационную кашу, хочешь ты того или нет. На обед к ней предложат еще котлету и суп. Только попробуй что-то возразить. «Когда я ем, я глух и нем», — прикрикнет на тебя повариха и посмотрит так, что снова говорить ты сможешь только после пары сеансов у психолога._

* * *

К часу дня погода успела испортиться хуже некуда. Если с утра небо было слегка серым от облаков, то теперь его заволокли огромные чёрные тучи. Где-то вдали уже гремел гром, и, нетрудно было догадаться, что в ближайшие дни костра в честь открытия сезона не намечается.

Наташа, как лагерный старожил, проела Клинту все мозги. Так он сам выразился. Оказывается, погода в первый день была своеобразной приметой. И если детей в первый день встречала гроза, то на протяжении сезона плохая погода будет постоянным гостем. Тони, который в этот момент тоже находился в комнате, выразил свою радость в связи с этим событием. Наташа кинула на него испепеляющий взгляд, и Клинт, предотвращая ссору, предложил ей поговорить на улице.

К половине второго дождь все-таки пошёл. Причём приличный такой, ливневый. Встречу, изначально запланированную на веранде около бани, пришлось перенести в клуб. Избежать шуток Тони про то, насколько «клуб» оправдывает свое название, не удалось никому.  
Стены в здании были расписаны разноцветными узорами, бабочками и цветочками. У дальней стены возвышалась сцена. Не очень большая, но для лагеря сойдёт. Вдоль трех других стен стояли в два ряда лавки, колыхались от сквозняка пыльные кружевные занавески. На потолке даже висел диско-шар и пара прожекторов.

— Ну что ж, — вздохнул Тони, заходя в клуб первым. — Не на улице, и ладно.

— Я в этом клубе каждый год, с шестого по десятый класс, выступала, — послышался сзади голос Романовой. Она щёлкнула переключателем около двери, и зал озарил свет. За ней следом вошли Стив и Клинт. Как бы отдельно от всех шагал Баки.

— А что в одиннадцатом? — спросил он, прикрывая скрипучую дверь.

— Не успела в лагерь из-за экзаменов, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Да и возраст неудобный. Вожатым не берут, ребенком уже скучно. Все младше тебя.

Наташа с ностальгией провела рукой по крашеным стенам, прошлась вдоль лавочек и уселась прямо на сцену. Вскоре остальные последовали её примеру. Воцарилось неловкое молчание.

— Давайте я вас пока познакомлю, кто ещё не знаком, — предложила Романова. — Баки, это Стив. Мой лучший школьный друг и вожатый второго отряда. Стив, это Баки. Мой компаньон. Очень улыбчивый и добродушный, как ты успел заметить.

— Мы виделись сегодня в автобусе, — вспомнил Стив, — Ты сказал, что тебя зовут Джеймс.

— Правда? — повернулась к Баки Наташа. — Вы уже знакомы? Ты не говорил.

— Думаешь, я помню всех людей, которых успел сегодня увидеть? — пожал плечами Баки.

— Видишь, а Стив тебя запомнил.

Романова общалась с ним как с закадычным другом. Удивительно, как быстро эта девушка умела находить новых знакомых.

— Баки, это Клинт. Мы с ним первый раз увиделись в спортивной секции, а в Будапеште очень подружились.

— Да там как бы и выбора не было, — усмехнулся Клинт.

Наташа послала ему загадочную улыбку и попросила:  
— Не упоминай больше, а то другие считают нас странными.

— Ладно. Сохраню эту тайну в могиле.

Клинт зажал себе рот ладонью. Наташа сделала то же самое, оба рассмеялась. Стив, Баки и Тони с непониманием пронаблюдали за этим ритуалом.

— Тони сам может представиться, я его только с утра узнала, — закончила Наташа, убрав руку ото рта.

— Тони Старк, четвёртый отряд, — буркнул тот.

Парни приветственно кивнули и пожали друг другу руки. Особым рвением сближаться никто не горел. Наташу это расстраивало.

Тут дверь открылась и подошли Локи с Тором. Снова представились, точно так же пожали руки. Братья сели в самом углу сцены и заговорили о чем-то между собой. Нет, у них было просто удивительное нежелание сближаться.

— Кто-нибудь думал о названии отряда? — опять попробовала завести разговор Наташа.

— У нас должно быть название? — вопросительно воскликнул Тони. — Почему я узнаю обо всем последним? Бартон, ты знал?

— М? — оторвался от телефона Клинт. — Не-а.

— В нашем отряде дети предложили «морских волков», — сказал Стив, желая поддержать инициативу.

— А вы с Беннером, значит, будете капитанами? — спросил Старк с иронией.

— Да какой из меня капитан, — донеслось от двери.

Все повернулись к входу в зал. Прислонившись к стене, там стоял мокрый от дождя Брюс. Видимо, он вошёл, пока вожатые разговаривали.

— Прекрасно, тогда капитан у нас только Стив.

У Роджерса возникло странное чувство дежавю, но тут же пропало. Брюс нехотя подошёл к сцене и уселся рядом со Стивом, пригладил мокрые волосы. Роджерс устало ему улыбнулся.

— Фьюри сейчас подойдёт, я видел его на улице, — сообщил Беннер, откидывая руки назад.  
До прихода директора все сидели молча, даже Тор и Локи перестали шушукаться.

Дальше не было ничего интересного. Явился Ник, ещё раз пересказал им расписание, выдал разноцветные треугольные галстуки. Сказал, что к завтрашнему вечеру у каждой команды должны быть название и девиз. Костер решили перенести на завтра, возможно, послезавтра. Зависит от погоды. Для общих сборов каждому отряду выделили свою беседку. Далее снова перечислялись все рабочие моменты, во время которых Наташа серьёзно кивала, а Тони снова принялся делать вид, что засыпает. Стив записывал то, что считал нужным, в блокнот.

Примерно через пятнадцать минут Фьюри их отпустил. Натягивая капюшоны, застегивая куртки по самый подбородок, вожатые направились к своим корпусам.

Стив выходил последним. Он задержался с Ником — хотел попросить у директора повесить зеркало в комнату девочек, которые его об этом очень просили. Ник обещал поискать его где-нибудь.

Накинув на футболку лёгкий плащ, Стив хотел было идти к себе в корпус, но, оказалось, за дверью его ждали.

— Стив, правильно?

— Да. А ты Баки, который Джеймс, — улыбнулся ему Стив. — Что-то нужно?

Баки выглядел уже менее хмурым, чем с утра, скорее, просто серьезным после речи Фьюри. Он посмотрел на струи дождя, стекающие с козырька крыши.

— Ты вроде что-то писал? — спросил он, так и не глядя Стиву в глаза.

— Да, расписание, планирование по дням, некоторые имена. Знаешь, просто, чтобы быстрей ориентироваться.

— Ага, — протянул Баки. — Можно, я возьму у тебя переписать? Не очень собственной памяти доверяю.

— Конечно, — с радостью отозвался Стив. — До обеда успеешь?

— Да.

Стив протянул ему блокнот, Баки взял, повертел в руках.

— Там закладка должна лежать, — подсказал Роджерс.

Баки кивнул.

— Спасибо. В столовой отдам, ладно?

— Ладно.

Баки спрятал блокнот под куртку, прижав его рукой к боку, чтобы не замочить дождем.

— Пока, — сказал ему Стив.

— Пока, — ответил Баки, слегка улыбнулся и направился к себе в корпус.

Стив какое-то время глядел вслед его удаляющейся фигуре. Он первый раз увидел, как Баки кому-то улыбается.

* * *

Питер так и не нашёл Тони, бродя по лесным дорожкам. Вдобавок он потерял ориентиры и, когда начался дождь, ещё минуты три пытался вернуться к себе в корпус. Конечно, можно бы было спросить в любом из встречающихся ему домиков или даже остаться там до начала обеда, но при одной мысли о разговоре с незнакомыми людьми пробирала дрожь. Паркер ещё раз убедился, насколько тётя Мэй была права, называя его «необщительным».  
Когда на глаза наконец попались нежно-голубые стены собственного корпуса, толстовка успела промокнуть насквозь, джинсы держались в облипку и даже кроссовки отсырели от влаги. Увидев это зрелище, Локи поднял брови и с трудом сдержал смех. Тор, не скрываясь, захохотал, но тут же успокоился, принялся помогать развешивать вещи на спинках кроватей, предварительно выжимая их на крыльце. Все-таки вожатый.

Питер остался в одних плавках и, чувствуя себя чудовищно неудобно, принялся искать одежде сухую замену.

Как оказалось, джинсы у него были одни — те, что капали сейчас на пол со спинки кровати Тора. Кроме них, в чемодане лежали только шорты. Спортивный костюм, судя по всему, остался валяться дома, где-нибудь в грязном белье или на самой нижней полке шкафа.  
Питер чертыхнулся. В коротких шортах в такую погоду таскаться не хотелось, так и заболеть в первый день можно, но если выбора не было… И тут он заметил аккуратный белый свёрток, подоткнутый между вещами и стенкой чемодана. Сам Паркер не помнил, чтобы он клал его сюда — значит, постаралась тётя Мэй. Возлагая на него все свои надежды, Питер развернул свёрток, заглядывая внутрь. Снова чертыхнулся, отложил в сторону и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Локи любопытно вытянул шею и покосился на пакет.

Внутри, идеально отглаженные и сложенные так, что хоть сейчас отправляй на полку в магазин, лежали костюмные брюки и белая рубашка. Сверху красовался галстук-бабочка с прилагающейся запиской:

 _«Чтобы блистать на сцене, от тёти Мэй_ ххх»

Локи хмыкнул.

— Ну ты и вымок, бедняга, — послышался с крыльца бас Тора и его громкий топот. — В столовую-то есть в чем пойти?

Питер в ответ шмыгнул носом. По идее, есть.

— Через пять минут уже есть надо, ты одевайся давай, — предупредил Тор, заваливаясь в комнату.

— Братик, закрой дверь, дует же! — недовольно оглянулся на него Локи.

Тор захлопнул дверь. Окна мелко задрожали.

Насколько глупо Питер будет выглядеть в лагерной столовой, одетый в рубашку и брюки, оставалось только догадываться. Но выбор был невелик — или костюм, или мёрзнуть в шортах.

Он вздохнул, откинул в сторону бабочку и начал одеваться. Локи какое-то время поглядел на это с усмешкой, а потом отвлёкся на книгу. Тор смотрел на Питера с сочувствием.

— Я слишком глупо буду смотреться _вот так вот_? — спросил тот, застегивая рубашку. По его глазам можно было угадать, что ответ на свой вопрос он уже знает.

— Прикольно, — попытался утешить его Тор, — Мы когда с Джейн в оперу ходили, там все почти так же выглядели.

— Да ты мастер моральной поддержки! — бросил Локи с сарказмом.

Питер вздохнул.

— Всё настолько плохо?

— Ну, из списка самых худших вариантов в столовую этот занимает третье место, — с деловым видом протянул Локи. — Можно было ещё явиться голым или в водолазном костюме.

Тор слегка пихнул его локтем.

— Зато я говорю правду, братец.

За окном послышался звук трубы, приглашающий жителей «Голубых елей» на обед. Питер с горечью на лице свалился на кровать.

— Я никуда так не пойду.

— И останешься голодным? — выгнул бровь Локи. — Ты ел что-нибудь с утра?

— Только бутерброд.

— Значит, ты в любом случае идёшь. Приказ вожатого.

Питер простонал что-то жалостное, но с кровати встал.

Локи направился к двери, но тут его остановил Тор.

— А галстук?

— Какой галстук?

— Обыкновенный. Который тебе Фьюри выдал.

Питер обратил внимание на жёлтый кусок ткани, обвязанный вокруг шеи Тора.

— Это же не обязательно, — сморщился Локи.

— Фьюри сказал, что без него нельзя.

— Да он не заметит.

— Локи.

— Нет.

— Надень, я сказал.

— Идиотский галстук.

Тор обошёл его и обшарил глазами кровать.

— Куда ты его запихнул?

Локи пожал плечами и с самым невинным видом произнес:  
— Не знаю, потерялся куда-то.

— Тебе не стыдно? Питер пойдёт в столовую вот так, а тебе тяжело вожатский галстук надеть.

На фоне шмыгнул носом Питер.

— Я выгляжу в нем как клоун.

— Может, дело не в галстуке?

— Кто это у нас научился язвить? — деланно удивился Локи.

— Слушай, мы сейчас опоздаем.

— Ну так пойдём.

Тор серьёзно посмотрел на брата.

— Ладно. Но когда тебя не пустят за то, что ты не выполняешь правила, и отправят домой по дождю забирать галстук…

— Да надену я его, ладно, — закатил глаза Локи и достал из кармана точно такой же кусок ткани, только зелёного цвета.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Тор. — А теперь пошли, пока там без нас все не съели.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я тоже.

Питер грустно усмехнулся, накинул плащ и отправился за ними.

* * *

Как оказалось, со столовой в первый день тоже все было не так просто. Стив привёл свой отряд самым первым после звукового сигнала, однако запускать их не спешили. Повезло, что большинство ребят имели с собой зонтики, а благодаря стараниям Брюса и Стива надели под дождевики тёплые кофты. Вообще, со вторым отрядом Роджерс чувствовал себя заботливой многодетной мамой, и какая-то его часть была очень даже рада проводить столько времени с детьми. До обеда их нужно было чем-то занять, и чтобы никто не выбежал играть под дождь, Брюс предложил читать вслух сказки. К двум часам оба успели немного охрипнуть, но это того стоило. Стива ещё никогда не слушали с таким вниманием, а выразительно читать он умел — подражал голосам персонажей, говорил то громче, то тише, делал риторические паузы и вводил детей в состояние невероятного интереса всего за пару минут. Когда книжка под названием «Приключения Алисы» закончилась — а произошло это примерно через час чтения, — Стив поглядел на не прекращающих слушать детей и принял решение рассказывать так. Сказок он знал немного, да и те были у всех на слуху — ну кто во втором отряде не слышал про Красную шапочку и Колобка — поэтому начал пересказывать военные истории, услышанные примерно в этом же возрасте от своего деда.

— И когда он вернулся в лагерь, приведя за собой пленный отряд, который уже считали мертвым… — жестикулируя, рассказывал Стив. — Оказалось, что его самого уже причислили к пропавшим без вести. Командир был очень горд, но скрывал это за недовольным лицом. Вот таким.

Стив скорчил злую рожицу, и дети засмеялась. Он и сам смеялся на этом моменте, когда смотрел на кривляния своего, казалось бы, всегда серьёзного деда.

— А его потом наругали за то, что он приказа не послушался? — склонив голову, спросила одна из девочек.

— Нет. Ему вручили звание героя.

— Круто, — протянули сразу несколько человек.

В общем, с организацией досуга отряда Стив справился отлично. Соседний корпус, по словам Брюса, тоже прослушал две сказки, но после дети решили, что куда веселее играть в «Монополию». Не то чтобы Роджерс собой загордился, но ему определённо стало приятно.  
Сейчас, когда ребята толпой стояли около дверей столовой, он обрывками слышал, как они в своей манере пересказывают друг другу фронтовые истории. От стояния на улице дети особого дискомфорта не испытывали. А вот Стив начал волноваться. Аккуратно пройдя сквозь толпу, он заглянул за дверь.

— Когда нас будут запускать? — спросил он у дежурившей около входа женщины.

— Когда придёт первый отряд. Сначала нужно рассадить тех, кто помладше.

— А если их ещё нету? Почему мы должны ждать под дождём?

— Так мне сказали, — пожала плечами женщина. Всё вопросы к поварам и директору.

— А вы не повар?

— Я уборщица, — с возмущением сказала она и отвернулась.

«Ясно», — подумал Стив и вышел к детям.

— Никто не замёрз? — громко спросил он.

Послышалось разноголосое «нет».

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив. — Нас запустят сразу после первого отряда.  
Наконец на дорожке, ведущей к столовой, стали показываться другие отряды. Смешавшись между собой, шли ребята из третьего и четвёртого, за ними, что-то весело обсуждая, шагали Тони и Клинт. Замыкали шествие выстроенные парами малыши из отряда номер один. Впереди шла Наташа, она показывала дорогу. Баки шёл в конце, следя, чтобы никто не отбивался.

— Почему не заходим? — крикнула Романова, заметив столпотворение.

— Ждём вас, — ответил ей Стив. — По-другому не пускают.

Наташа довела своих до крыльца, Брюс попросил второй отряд освободить дорогу, и небольшой «строй» начал проходить внутрь.

— Прости, что мы так долго, — шепнула Романова.

— Ничего, мы тепло одеты, — ответил ей Стив.

Шедший в конце строя Баки проследил, чтобы все зашли внутрь, и задержался, подойдя к Стиву.

— Твой блокнот, как и обещал.

Он сунул ему в руки записную книжку, но не ушёл, продолжая говорить. Стив подметил, что он веселее обычного. То есть, просто без кислого выражения на лице.

— Я случайно увидел твои рисунки в начале, извини, если не хотел их показывать. Я только хотел сказать, что у тебя талант.

— Спасибо, — смутился Стив. Свои рисунки до этого момента он показывал только Наташе и, хотя та их очень хвалила, всегда считал их просто баловством.

— Там на последней странице лицо знакомое. Это… Ты просто из головы взял?

Стив нахмурился, вспоминая, что он рисовал последним. И понял, что это было во время их сбора в клубе. Баки тогда стоял чуть в стороне от всех, с какой-то печалью глядя в окно, на дождь. Его серые глаза, которые Роджерс отметил ещё во время сбора, выглядели просто невероятно, и Стив бы проклял себя, не зарисуй он их тогда на полях блокнота. Получилось довольно похоже, но Роджерс остался недоволен. Пока Фьюри отвлёкся, ругая Старка за его паясничество, Стив быстро пролистал блокнот в самый конец, где линованные страницы кончались. И на чистом листике, отделяющем форзац от записей, принялся набрасывать лицо Баки. Ему повезло — Старк оказался вредным, начал препираться с директором — времени хватило ещё и на расстегнутую куртку, и на руки. Теперь Баки с картинки, пусть и не полностью копировал живого, но передавал то же настроение. В комнате Роджерс собирался дорисовать портрет по памяти, вырезать и вклеить в альбом. Но из-за просьбы Барнса его планы пришлось перенести.

— Нет, — немного подумав, ответил Стив. — Это не из головы. Это… Вообще, это ты. Я знаю, что не очень похоже, но я пока только учусь.

— Да ты шутишь! — расширил глаза Баки, — Я сначала так и подумал, что это я. Но потом… Не могу же я быть таким красивым?

Он самым краешком рта улыбнулся, и Стив подумал, что все-таки ему очень идет улыбка.  
— Да и зачем тебе рисовать меня?

— У тебя очень необычная форма глаз, — признался Роджерс, — Я ещё ни у кого таких не видел, хотел запомнить на будущее. Ну, если буду серьёзно увлекаться рисованием. А попросить фото как-то, знаешь… Странно, что ли.

— Ну, если это поможет тебе стать великим художником, то я не против, — с тенью усмешки на лице произнес Баки. Интересно, почему он никогда не выражал эмоции чисто?

— Простите, что вас прерываю, — вмешался вдруг в диалог Брюс, — но у нас дети на улице ждут, пока мы их запустим.

— Ох, точно, — очнулся Стив. — Второй отряд, проходим потихоньку и не толкаемся!

Стив махнул рукой в сторону двери, и толпа детей, конечно же, совсем не потихоньку, а страшно толкаясь, потекла в коридор столовой. Баки зашёл вместе с ними.  
Роджерс проводил его взглядом, чувствуя, что его сердце тукает быстро-быстро, где-то в районе горла. Наверное, это потому, что он первый раз показывал свои работы незнакомому человеку. По крайней мере, так себе это объяснил Стив.

— Пойдём, поможем детям рассесться, — хлопнул его по плечу Беннер. — А то они там передерутся, ты же знаешь этих десятилеток.

Следом должен был войти третий отряд, но упрямая тётка на входе не хотела пропускать их без вожатого. Пока кто-то, грозно махая руками, грызся с женщиной, четвёртому отряду надоело мокнуть под дождём — у них не было заботливого Стива, проследившего за тем, чтобы всем хватило зонтиков, — и они под командованием Старка принялись скандировать:  
— Раз, два.  
— Мы не ели!  
— Три, четыре.  
— Есть хотим!  
Открывайте шире двери, а то повара съедим!

Они повторили это раза четыре, пока тётка не пообещала вылить им на голову суп, если они не заткнутся.

— Вот это я понимаю — сервис, — саркастично сказал Тони Бартону.

Через две минуты наконец явились Тор и Локи.

— У нас из-за вас пол-отряда завтра с ангиной сляжет! — крикнул им Старк. — Давайте быстрее.

— А че они без нас не заходят? — спросил Тор.

— Потому что повара считают, что у них ума не хватит самим рассесться, — буркнул Клинт.  
Тор и Локи поспешили завести своих подопечных под крышу. Питер ковылял следом, почему-то стараясь оттянуть капюшон пониже.

— Четвёртый отряд может заходить, — объявила наконец женщина.

— Мы дожили! — крикнул Пьетро и первым кинулся в тёплое помещение. В толпе раздалось ещё несколько похожих восклицаний, не отличавшихся вежливостью.  
Тони и Клинт, как полагается, вошли после всех.

— Вы в следующий раз сразу готовьте кастрюлю, — едко сказал женщине Старк, — Потому что если мы ещё пару раз так застрянем у входа, то я за своих ребят не ручаюсь.

Женщина оскорбленно фыркнула и ушла.

* * *

Питер не хотел снимать верхнюю одежду до конца. Он бы так и остался в своем оранжевом дождевике, если бы не замечание от Стива Роджерса. Пришлось повесить куртку на вешалку при входе.

Ужасно стесняясь своего внешнего вида, он направился к столам, за которые уже рассаживались ребята из его отряда.

Паркеру казалось, что на него пялятся со всех сторон, что кто-нибудь вот-вот выкрикнет какую-нибудь гадость. Все засмеются и тоже обязательно начнут громко шутить. А потом Питер умрет прямо на полу столовой — от позора.

Но все, что он заметил, выбирая пустое место, это пару косых взглядов и одну улыбку.

— Эй! Питер! — услышал он из-за спины.

«Ну все, началось», — пронеслось у него в голове.

— Садись сюда, я заняла тебе место.

Паркер обернулся и обнаружил Шури. Та широко улыбнулась и хлопнула по стулу рядом с собой. С ней за столом уже сидели две незнакомых девочки.

— Л-ладно, сейчас.

От волнения Питер начал заикаться, хотя он не помнил, чтоб с ним случалось такое раньше.  
Он обогнул занятые в основном парнями столы и плюхнулся на сидение. Голова закружилась, Паркер обхватил её руками. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Неужели он всерьез так волновался? С этим надо что-то делать. Да хоть к психологу сходить.

— Ты чего так странно оделся? — склонила голову Шури. Спросила совсем не зло, с любопытством.

— Просто у меня вымокла нормальная одежда, — проговорил Паркер, краснея. — Я не взял дождевик, и, пока шёл домой во время дождя, она вся промокла, прямо насквозь.

— Сочувствую, — качнула головой Шури. — Но эта тоже не так уж и плохо выглядит. Тебе идёт. Просто не к месту немного.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Паркер. И вдруг резко, словно по щелчку, перестал волноваться.  
Мимо прошёл Тони, ища глазами свой отряд.

— А ну-ка кончайте орать и садитесь нормально. Вам сколько лет, вы должны подавать пример детям!

Он обратил внимание на Паркера.

— Привет, парень. Зачётный костюм.

— Спасибо, — пробубнил Питер в ответ.

А Тони снова перешёл на ругань со своим отрядом.

* * *

— Почему курица перешла дорогу? — деловито спросил Тор.

— Ну и почему же? — поинтересовалась Романова.

— По пешеходному переходу!

Наташа улыбнулась, отпила компота и кинула ответное:

— Почему курица перешла дорогу?

— Не знаю, — ответил Тор.

— Она шла в гости к одному красивому, умному молодому человеку с хорошим чувством юмора. Тук-тук.

— Кто там?

— Уж точно не курица.

Тор замер на мгновение, а потом так засмеялся, что Локи пришлось пихать его в бок, чтобы тот не напугал кого-нибудь ненароком.

Всех вожатых усадили за один длинный стол. Трое человек сидело на диване, трое на стульях с другой стороны, а два места на торцах стола заняли Тони со Стивом. Обед оказался неожиданно вкусным. Или, может, все просто так проголодались? В любом случае, настроение у вожатых было прекрасное, и, не спеша расходиться, они болтали за столом обо всем подряд. Тор шутил уже третий анекдот про вечно переходящую дорогу курицу. Смеялись в основном, над количеством вариантов ответа, а не над их смыслом.

— О, о, я ещё вспомнил! — воскликнул Одинсон, махая ложкой. — Почему курица _перебежала_ дорогу?

— Сдаюсь, — взмахнула руками Романова.

— Потому, что по ней ехала машина.

Никакой реакции почему-то не последовало. Тони почесал подбородок и уточнил:  
— То есть она бросилась под машину?

— Что? Нет! Она не успевала перейти из-за машины, поэтому перебежала.

— Сдаётся мне, что ты неправильно понял шутку.

— Да правильно я все понял, просто вы ничего не поняли, — обиженным тоном произнес Тор.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — примирительным тоном сказал Старк, — У меня тоже есть шутка. Почему курица не переходила никакой дороги и осталась дома?

Все замерли в ожидании ответа.

— Потому, что её уже задолбали ваши остроумные подколки! Давайте о чем-нибудь другом поговорим.

— Есть идеи? — выгнув бровь, спросила Наташа.

— Знаю я одну игру. Короче.

Тони отодвинулся от стола, указал на себя пальцем и сказал:  
— Я иду в поход. Вы, — он перевёл палец на остальных, — вы хотите со мной, но для этого вам нужно взять такие вещи, с которыми я вас пущу. Я, например, беру с собой табуретку.

— Тогда я возьму мыло и верёвку, — тут же предложил Локи.

— Нет, ты не пойдёшь со мной в поход, — усмехнулся Старк. — Никто из вас не пойдёт со мной в поход, если возьмёт мыло и верёвку.

Все сидящие за столом озадачились.

Наташа подумала, а потом заявила:  
— Я знаю эту игру. Я ничего не возьму с собой в поход. Ответ «ничего» же подходит?

— Да, — кивнул Старк. — Учитесь у прекрасной дамы, она уже идёт в поход вдвоем с очень симпатичным и богатым парнем. Неженатым.

— Я тоже хочу с богатым и неженатым, — пошутил Клинт, — Можно, я тоже ничего не возьму?

— Нет, тебе нельзя, — хитро улыбнулся ему Тони.

— А че это ей можно, а мне нет?

— В этом и смысл игры, — пожал плечами Старк. — Думайте дальше. Кстати, взять «ничего» здесь может только Наташа. А больше никому нельзя.

— Это сексизм! — возмутился Клинт.

— Нет, дорогуша, это жизнь.

Все замолчали, обдумывая ответы.

— Я возьму палатку, — немного подумав, предположил Брюс.

— Не пойдёт, — покачал головой Старк. — Хотя идея хорошая.

— А как мы в поход собираемся без палатки?

— Попросим у кого-нибудь.

Мимо прошёл Питер Паркер с грязной посудой.

— О, вот у Питера и попросим, — заявил Тони.

— Что попросите? — обернулся Питер.

— Палатку. Это игра такая, иди сюда.

Паркер поставил грязные тарелки на раздачу, подошёл ближе и присел на краешек дивана. Тони ещё раз пересказал для него:  
— Я иду в поход, беру с собой табуретку. Наташа ничего не берет. Ты можешь взять палатку, если хочешь с нами. Нужно отгадать, по какому принципу мы набираем людей.

— А, так тут принцип есть? — выпучил глаза Клинт.

— Естественно. Тебе вот с палаткой нельзя, а Питеру можно.

— Это потому что ты меня меньше любишь, — деланно обиделся Бартон. — Я уже два ответа предложил.

— Боюсь, мои симпатии здесь не имеют…

— Я возьму линейку, — перебил его Локи. — Я понял, что за принцип.

— Зачем им в походе линейка? — с сомнением спросил Брюс.

— Согласен с Беннером, — сказал Тони, — но все равно возьму тебя с собой.  
Локи издал победное «йес» и, перекинув ногу на ногу, уставился на Тора.

— Давай братик, это просто.

— Мне одному кажется, что они на каком-то своём языке друг друга поняли? — спросил Клинт. — Нет, ну серьёзно. Линейку? И почему Тони решает, кому идти, а кому нет. Это неравноправие.

— Прекращай умничать и думай, — улыбнулся Тони.

— Я понял, — подал голос Паркер. — Ещё я могу взять пищевую пленку.

— Бинго, — щёлкнул пальцами Тони. — Пищевую пленку можно даже два раза.

— А давайте он возьмёт одну, а я вторую, — предложил Клинт.

— Бартон, кончай ныть, это неспортивно.

— Ладно, ладно.

Какое-то время все молча думали. Питер с интересом рассматривал всех за столом. Кого-то он запомнил с представления вожатых утром, чье-то имя услышал в автобусе.

— А вас же Брюсом зовут, да? — спросил он у Беннера.

— Да.

Питер сам себе кивнул.

— Тони, можно мне дать им подсказку?

— Валяй, — согласился Старк, — А то мы так до вечера просидим, нам ещё детей на сончас загонять.

— У вас и у Баки могут быть общие вещи для похода, — сказал он Брюсу. — И у Тора с Тони. А Стиву и Клинту придется все нести самим.

Клинт недовольно цыкнул. Все молчали.

— Ну але, такая подсказка только что была! — возмутился Локи. — Сколько можно тупить? Смотри, Тор, я беру с собой лодку. Можно же лодку?

— Сам знаешь, что да, — ответил Тони.

— Моя лодка не заправлена, — продолжил Локи. — Что ты можешь взять с собой, чтобы тебя пустили?

— Бензин? — непонимающе спросил Тор.

— Да нет же!

— Я могу взять бензин, — сообразил вдруг Баки. — Бочку бензина я, бочку бензина — Брюс, так ведь?

— Да, вы идёте, — кивнул Тони.

— Так нечестно, — заявил Клинт.

— Да что тут думать, все же понятно.

Снова воцарилась молчание. Локи нетерпеливо стучал ногой. Тони смотрел в окно, казалось, потеряв интерес к игре.

— Я возьму сари, — наконец тихо сказал Стив.

— Что?

— Такое платье индийское.

Старк закатил глаза.

— Серьезно? У тебя было куча вариантов, и ты выбрал долбаное платье? — он прикрыл лицо рукой. — Как это ни прискорбно, но тебя мы тоже возьмём. Вместе с «сари».

— Да что за магия тут творится? — воскликнул Бартон.

— Стив, я знаю, что будет хорошо смотреться с твоим платьем, — сказал Баки. — Сапоги.  
— Я бы на это посмотрел, — усмехнулся Локи. — Через лупу.

Клинт, казалось, сейчас взорвётся.

— О, я тоже понял, — сказал Брюс. — Это довольно забавно. Букет бархатцев. Я бы понял раньше, но не думал, что все так просто.

— Могу одолжить банку, чтобы поставить туда твои цветы, — предложил Барнс.

— Всё, мы с Тором сдаемся! — вскинул руки Клинт. — Говорите.

Тони потёр переносицу.

— Вы серьёзно не догоняете? Прямо ни одной идеи нет?

— Ну, все слова должны начинаться на одну букву с именем, это и дураку понятно, — проговорил Тор.

Все замолчали и недоуменно уставились на него. От такого внимания Тор почувствовал себя неловко.

— Братик, — тихо сказал ему Локи. — Если ты догадался… _то что ж ты ничего не сказал_?!

Последнюю фразу он почти крикнул.

Тор отвёл глаза.

— Так я не хочу с вами в поход. У вас палатка только у Паркера, мы все в неё не влезем.  
Сначала тихо засмеялась Наташа. Потом к ней присоединился Локи. Через пару секунд смеялись уже все, включая самого Тора.

— Какого черта вы тут ржете? — крикнула им повариха. — Всё уже давно разошлись, а они ржут и ржут, ржут и ржут, никакого от вас спасу нет!

— Простите, — с трудом произнесла Наташа, — мы уже уходим.

В конце концов, скоро начинался сончас, а первый отряд по своей воле никогда не ляжет.

* * *

Остаток дня прошёл довольно уныло. Дождь не прекращался. Стив устал читать и включил детям на телефоне мультики, сам сел за рисование. Наташа училась у Морган делать фенечки. Клинт во что-то играл на мобильном. Локи читал, Тор бренчал на гитаре, Питер болтал с тётей Мэй в коридоре. В первый день должна была пройти дискотека, но, опасаясь, что дети простынут и нанесут в клуб грязи, Фьюри перенёс её на другой день вместе с костром. В десять тридцать прозвенел отбой, окончив эти не самые интересные несколько часов.

— Спокойной ночи, Тор. Спокойной ночи, Локи, — сказал Питер, залезая под одеяло. От кровати приятно пахло порошком и чистой тканью.

— Ага, — буркнул Локи. — Тебе тоже.

Наташа прочитала девочкам сказку про Красную шапочку и легла в кровать, пожелав всем приятных снов.

Тони с Клинтом заставили Пьетро улечься и тоже выключили свет.

— Спокойной ночи всем. Надеюсь, завтра погодка будет получше.

— Надеюсь, нам не придётся всем коллективом тащиться в медпункт, — буркнул Тони, засыпая.

— Надеюсь.


	4. Тёплый-тёплый дождливый день

_Каждый лагерь отличается от других своими традициями. Где-то они очень странные, где-то — милые до невозможности. Клинта, например, очень удивила традиция жечь костер в начале сезона, когда он первый раз приехал в лагерь. Такой огромный, почти до неба. Он казался каким-то удивительно-волшебным, словно не из этого мира. Искры улетали в небо, словно крошечные мотыльки, бились о листья деревьев, падали на землю. Наташа любила предсказывать, загорится трава или нет. И всегда расстраивалась, если искра потухала сразу же. Иногда огонь сперва съедал травинку или даже две — тогда Наташа улыбалась и тыкала Клинта в бок, чтобы он тоже посмотрел. Им было лет по десять в тех воспоминаниях._

_Еще странным казался огонек, когда все собирались вместе, зажигали длинную белую свечу и, передавая ее из рук в руки, о чем-то говорили. Лагерь вообще интересное место для пиромана — столько игр с огнем. Когда все делились первыми впечатлениями и планами, вожатый брал свечу в руки, становился в центр, и все дружно ее задували. Наташа говорила, что в этот момент надо загадывать желание. Очень много лагерных обрядов так или иначе были связаны с исполнением желаний. Проблема в том, что когда вокруг столько друзей, на дворе лето, а на завтра запланирован поход на речку, ты как-то забываешь, о чем надо мечтать. Последний раз Клинт загадывал, чтобы в столовую привезли черешню._

Тоненький солнечный луч пробился сквозь кружевную занавеску и прыгнул на покрывало Тони. Побежал вверх, к голове, сразу стало так тепло и мягко, словно спал он не на матрасе, а в пушистом облаке. Луч немного помедлил, а потом прыгнул Старку прямо на лицо. Запахло свежестью и летней листвой. Тони улыбнулся, не разлепляя глаз, сладко зевнул и перевернулся на другой бок.

А потом проснулся. За окном шумела стена дождя, завывала утренняя труба, а на полу, тоже завывая, валялся Клинт. Чей конкретно вой разбудил Старка, было не ясно, но в данный момент Тони был готов убивать без разбору.

— Почему опять до-о-ождь?! Ну ёперный театр, мы вообще увидим солнце в этом месяце? — с напускным драматизмом простонал Клинт.

— Это только второй день, — с издевкой в голосе напомнил ему Пьетро, сидя на кровати. Судя по внешнему виду, встал он уже давно, но каким-то чудесным образом выглядел весело и бодро. Как будто и не ложился. Клинт же был в плавках, майке и с вороньим гнездом вместо волос. Все как полагается.

Тони пронаблюдал, как Пьетро незаметно пнул Клинта ногой, и отвёл взгляд, будто не при чем.

— Я хочу солнце, жару и запах свежих фруктов, как в Будапеште!

— Много хочешь, — усмехнулся Пьетро.

— А этот дождь уже достал…

Старк вздохнул и лег обратно, накрываясь одеялом с головой.

— Не тебя одного, видимо, — сказал Пьетро, намекая на Старка.

— Тони? Тони, ты проснулся? Тони, ты же богатый, придумай что-нибудь, чтобы дождь кончился! — заныл Клинт как ребенок. — Я приехал греться на солнце и обливаться из водяных пистолетиков. Я не готов к такой погоде!

— Да ему плевать, он спать хочет, — заявил Пьетро.

— Проснись и заставь тучи свалить отсюда!

— Клинт, ты даже меня задолбал, боюсь предполагать насчет Тони.

— Нет, ну а что?

Старк сердито выдохнул, откинул одеяло и хотел сказать что-то вроде «Заткнитесь и дайте мне выспаться!», но смог издать только пару хрипящих звуков. Он схватился за горло.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Клинт, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Голоса нет, — удивленно прошептал Старк.

— Чего? Говори громче.

Тони помотал головой. «Не могу». Клинт сразу перестал дурачиться.

— У тебя что, голоса нет?

Тони закатил глаза. 

— Это плохо, — почесал затылок Бартон. — Может, в медпункт сходить? У них наверняка что-нибудь против горла есть.

«Святая водица с солью», — скептически подумал Старк, но вслух ничего не произнес. В горле кололо адски.

— А у нас сегодня первый сбор отряда, — напомнил Пьетро.

— Да в курсе мы, — кинул ему Бартон. — Погоди, так ты же на сборе ничего говорить не сможешь!

Пьетро взмахнул руками, мол, какая неожиданность. Старк ухмыльнулся, но тут же зашелся в приступе сухого кашля.

— Все, я лично отведу тебя в медпункт! — вызвался Клинт. — Одевайся, и пошли.  
Тони скептически окинул взглядом внешний вид Бартона.

— Ты так и пойдешь в трусах? — перевел его мысли Пьетро. Тони щелкнул и указал на него, подтверждая, что перевод верный.

— Блин, там же холодно, придется одеваться как капуста… — простонал Бартон.  
Тони махнул рукой и встал с кровати.

— Я думаю, он и сам найдет дорогу до медпункта, — предположил Максимов. Тони кивнул. Удивительно, насколько точно он мог читать чужие мысли. Может, наследственное?

Тони наскоро натянул джинсы, накинул кофту прямо на спальную футболку и вышел из комнаты.

— Чем вы вчера занимались, когда меня не было, что у него даже голос сел? — притворно расширил глаза Пьетро, глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь.

Клинт возмущенно дёрнул того за ногу, так, что он чуть не свалился на пол.

— Да молчу я, молчу.

Стараясь обходить лужи стороной, Тони быстрым шагом направился к медпункту, с недовольством ощущая барабанную дробь на своем капюшоне. Лужи за ночь расползлись — везде, где не ступал каток асфальтоукладчика, теперь чавкала грязь и вода.  
Помнится, в брошюре, которая выдавалась вместе с путевкой, была рекомендация брать с собой зонт и резиновые сапоги. А еще купальник, головной убор, средство от комаров, несколько пар запасных носков, теплую кофту и другие предметы одежды, о которых часто забывают дети. Но, черт возьми, кто вообще захочет читать текст, озаглавленный «рекомендации для новичков»?

Тони пару раз залез кроссовками в земляное месиво, пока нашел нужный ему домик. Медпункт был выкрашен не так, как всё остальное — он был насыщенно-синий, словно занесенный в эту пастельную деревню Барби из другого комплекта игрушек. На двери красовалось целых три таблички, если мультифоры, приклеенные на скотч, можно было считать табличками. Первая, самая верхняя, изображала красный медицинский крест, на случай, если кто-то не сможет прочесть надпись «М Е Д К А Б И Н Е Т» над входом. Вторая настоятельно рекомендовала мыть руки перед едой, вовремя ложиться спать и не гулять в холодную погоду без куртки. Как заботливо, однако. Третья, самая важная, содержала информацию о часах работы заведения. К ней-то и присмотрелся Тони, зашагивая на крыльцо. «Кабинет врача работает с 9.00 до 20.00. В случае экстренных ситуаций обращаться в медицинский корпус или по номеру…»

Далее следовал мобильный телефон, который Старк незамедлительно принялся набирать на экране смартфона. Раздались длинные гудки. Не то чтобы ситуация была особенно критической, но Тони не любил ждать, в то время как появилась возможность сделать процесс быстрее. Гудки все шли. Кто бы там ни был на той стороне провода, но отвечать он не спешил. Старк обошел домик вокруг и заглянул в окно. Сквозь занавеску вырисовывались заставленные препаратами стеклянные шкафы. Около окна находился стол. На нем в идеальном порядке лежали тетради с записями, какие-то документы и… Вибрирующий мобильник. С улицы не было видно экрана, но Тони не сомневался, что светился его номер. «Либо медики невероятно рассеяны, либо внутри есть кровать», — пронеслось у Старка в голове. И, снова обогнув дом, он принялся колотить кулаками в дверь.

«Что ж они так долго открывают», — недовольно думал Тони, сотрясая домик ударами. Он уже почти решил перенести свой визит на время после завтрака, но тут дверь распахнулась. На пороге, в коротких клетчатых шортах и накинутом на плечи домашнем халате, стоял парень из автобуса. Он смерил Старка раздраженным взглядом.

— Часы приема видел?

— У меня срочное, — сказал серьезным полушепотом Тони, глядя то ли в глаза медику, то ли на его полуголое тело.

Тот устало вздохнул, потер рукой висок и вошел обратно, захлопнув дверь.

— Эй! — только и успел прохрипеть Старк. Он хотел опять начать стучаться, но спустя несколько секунд медик появился снова, на этот раз в медицинском халате, застегнутом наполовину.

— Заходи, садись.

Тони возмущенно на него посмотрел, но внутрь прошел, скинув кроссовки на коврике у входа. За дверью находился короткий коридорчик, ведущий в кабинет. Слева была еще одна дверь, видимо, спальня. За нею слышалось шипение чайника.  
Старк уселся на стул в кабинете. 

— Кофе себе заварю, ты пока рассказывай, — донеслось из комнаты.

В этот момент Тони осознал, что он не единственный самовлюбленный человек в лагере.

* * *

Для вожатых первого отряда утро началось ничуть не лучше. Наташа даже решила, что ей просто снится кошмар, потому что такого в ее практике еще не было.

Во-первых, она проснулась раньше подъема, потому что в третьем корпусе протекла крыша. Об этом ей сообщила стуком в окно Морган, примерно в пять утра. Пришлось эвакуировать ее комнату и размещать четверых девочек в вожатской. Во-вторых, проверяя другие комнаты на наличие протечек, она узнала, что у половины отряда болит горло. Многие уже позвонили родителям, отчего с ней теперь хотели поговорить человек пять разъяренных мамочек и один недружелюбно настроенный отец. В-третьих, дождь кончаться не собирался, а ее волосы решили устроить бунт, пушась и завиваясь от влаги. Теперь прическа была похожа на облетающий одуванчик. В таком виде она успокаивала по телефону родителей, ходила за обогревателями и дополнительными покрывалами, успокаивала скучающих по родным малышей. Баки остался в комнате — следить за тем, чтобы маленькие переселенцы не разнесли все вокруг. Справлялся он не очень. Когда Романова вернулась в корпус, мокрая и злая, дети прыгали по кроватям, смеялись и громко кашляли, отчего возможности лечь спать снова мгновенно улетучились. Ну хоть не плакались по телефону мамам, и то хорошо.

— Мне не хватает кофе в такие моменты, — проговорила для Баки Наташа, с телефоном в руках заваливаясь на кровать. Мобильник раскалывался от недовольных родительских сообщений.

Барнс угрюмо кивнул. Ранний подъем тоже не пошел ему на пользу, все крошечные предпосылки на хорошее настроение мигом испарились, хотя Морган отчаянно пыталась их сохранить. Она собрала ему три хвостика и сделала еще одну фенечку, тоже желтую с зеленым. «Для твоего лучшего друга», — гнусаво пояснила она и сердито надулась, когда тот попытался надеть ее на свою вторую руку.

— У Наташи уже есть фенечка, — пожал плечами в ответ Баки.

— У тебя что, только один друг?

— Да.

— А почему ты больше ни с кем не подружишься?

— Не хочу, — буркнул Баки.

Морган опешила. Глядя на Тони, она считала, что все старшие ребята должны быть веселыми и общительными, как будто это приходит с возрастом. Барнс в ее картину мира явно не вписывался.

— А как же тот парень, с которым ты говорил вчера?

— Стив, что ли? — нахмурившись, вспомнил Баки. — Мы с ним не друзья. Просто знакомые.

— А зачем нужны знакомые? Почему нельзя сразу стать друзьями?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Наверное, потому, что у него и так много друзей. Мне и одному хорошо.

— Неправда, — со знающим видом заявила Морган и шмыгнула носом. — Друзья нужны всем. Ты можешь подарить ему вторую фенечку, и вы станете друзьями.

— Вряд ли это так работает. 

— Наташа говорила, что в лагере все по-другому. Тут водится волшебство. Если вы будете носить парные браслетики, то дух лагеря вас сблизит.

Морган плавно соединила ладони, показывая, как они должны «сблизиться». Баки горько усмехнулся и стянул с руки вторую фенечку.

— Можешь забрать, я не верю в духов.

Тут в их разговор вмешалась Наташа, подслушавшая часть беседы.

— Баки, ты дурак, что ли? Не расстраивай мне ребенка и забери наконец браслетик, она для тебя старалась!

— Ну зачем он мне?

Баки сложил брови домиком. Романова вздохнула с таким видом, будто он спросил ее что-то очевидное.

— Иногда взрослые такие глупые, — сказала она Морган. — Не волнуйся, я прослежу, чтобы он не выкинул фенечку в первый попавшийся мусорный бак.

— Хорошо, — радостно кивнула та, шмыгнув носом. — Только Баки не глупый. Он просто такой… Слово забыла…

— Дурачок? — улыбнулась Наташа.

— Нет, — нахмурилась Морган. — Одинокий. Он просто одинокий.

— Я? — переспросил Барнс.

— Ты, ты, — кивнула ему Наташа. — Даже детям очевидно. 

Баки усмехнулся и отвернулся к стене. Может быть, в бумажных обоях было что-то интересное, может быть, он просто устал от вопросов. А может быть, ему надо было всерьез над чем-то подумать.

— Какие, однако, милые хвостики, — отметила Наташа, глядя на его затылок.

— Хочешь я тебе такие сделаю? — воодушевилась Морган.

— Давай, — устало махнула рукой Романова и сползла на ковер, чтобы мастерице было удобней.

— А можно пять?

— Хоть двадцать пять, — засмеялась та. Все лучше, чем одуванчик.

— Двадцать пять я не смогу, — нахмурилась Морган. — Давай девять. У меня только девять резиночек осталось.

— Девять так девять, — согласилась Наташа. — Хочу прийти в столовую самой красивой.  
Она заметила, как Баки начал стягивать с себя резинки. 

— Эй! Ты что делаешь? 

— Осуществляю твою мечту, — сказал тот. — Не хочу затмевать.

* * *

С хорошим настроением проснулся только Стив. Дождь его сперва расстроил, но, поразмышляв о том, что после ливня бывает минимум неделя жаркой погоды, он снова повеселел.

В восемь двадцать они с Брюсом начали проверять все комнаты, чтобы напомнить ребятам помыть руки перед завтраком и узнать, не простыл ли кто вчера. К счастью, упакованные в два слоя одежды дети заболеть не успели. Когда он зашел в одну из комнат, четверо мальчишек уже сидели одетые, с застеленными кроватями, и что-то оживленно обсуждали.

— Доброе утро, дети, — улыбнулся Роджерс.

— Привет, Стив! — помахал ему рукой один из ребят. Кажется, его звали Харли. — А мне сегодня приснился такой классный сон! Будто бы я прихожу домой, а там какой-то мужчина чинит механическую ерунду у меня на столе. А я его не знаю.

— Действительно, интересно. Сны просто так не снятся, особенно в лагере.

Мальчишки с ним согласились.

— Не забудьте вымыть руки перед едой, — напомнил Роджерс. — Завтрак через десять минут.

В восемь тридцать прогудела труба, на этот раз приглашающая в столовую. Места были уже распределены, поэтому запускали без особых задержек — всех подряд. За десять минут столовая наполнилась шумом, топотом, шмыганьем носов и кашлем. Стив покачал головой, переглядываясь с Брюсом. Столько болеющих — и это во второй день! Общее настроение подавленности так и витало в воздухе, особенно среди тех, кто приехал первый раз. Подошла Наташа, нервная, как никогда, и с кучей хвостиков на голове.

— Меня от этой слякоти уже тошнит! — вместо приветствия сказала она и рухнула на стул без сил. Стив не стал бы выражаться так грубо, но с мыслью согласился.

— Дети бьются в истерике, — пожаловалась Наташа, закрывая глаза. — Мало того, что первый раз без родителей, так еще и эта погода, и простудная эпидемия. За двоими к вечеру должны приехать. Еще пять человек просятся домой.

— Может, их как-то развеселить? — предложил Стив, жалея подругу. — Сыграйте во что-нибудь. Познакомьтесь. Сегодня же сборы отрядов должны быть, заодно название выберете.

Наташа покачала головой.

— Это не поможет. Всех угнетают дождь и простуда. После завтрака массово пойдем в медпункт, надо же что-то делать.

Она вздохнула, поковыряла ложкой овсянку, такую же слякотную и противную, как все вокруг. «На сопли похоже», — пробурчала Наташа, теряя аппетит. И спросила, чтобы не сидеть просто так:  
— Много у вас в отряде болеющих?

Стив почувствовал себя неловко.

— Ни одного, — ответил за него Брюс. — Но у Джесси с утра немного першило горло.

— Серьезно? — удивилась Романова. — Как? Как вы это делаете?

Подошли Тор с Локи. Тоже угрюмые, как две грозовые тучи. Особенно младший.

— У нас в отряде пятеро с горлом, — кратко объяснил ситуацию Тор, садясь за стол и пододвигая к себе тарелку.

— Можешь съесть мою, — кисло сказал Локи. Наташа молча катнула тарелку в его сторону.

— А что в таких случаях делали раньше? — спросил Стив, не теряя надежды всех приободрить. — Это ведь наверняка не первый дождливый сезон в твоей жизни?

— В том-то и дело, что раньше такого не было, — вздохнула Наташа. 

К столу приблизился Клинт. 

— Чего не было? Плохой погоды? Была, конечно.

— Но не в таких масштабах.

Клинт подсел к Стиву на подлокотник дивана и взял со стола свой чай. 

— Года четыре назад, помнишь? Вожатая тогда была, Мария Хилл. Симпатичная такая.   
Наташа нахмурилась, вспоминая.

— Она еще устраивала нам эту штуку. «Теплый-теплый дождливый день». Не помнишь? Ты еще чай на себя разлила.

— Какая-то у тебя избирательная память, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Погоди… Это еще когда мы вопросы доставали из кепки?

— Оно самое, — обрадовался Клинт.

— Так это не с Марией было!

— С Марией. Нат, ты чего?

— Да нет, тогда у нас был кто-то другой, — заспорила Наташа, но Стив ее перебил.  
— Что за «теплый-теплый дождливый день»?

Видно, это прозвучало слишком резко, потому что все взгляды тут же обратились к нему. 

— День по экстренному поднятию настроения всему лагерю, — объяснил Клинт. — Там еще правила были на листочке записаны.

— Так, может, мы проведем его сегодня? Ты помнишь эти правила?

Взгляды вожатых переметнулись к Клинту. Тот даже смутился.

— Наверное. Частично помню. Нужно собрать отряд в одну комнату, налить всем чаю, нарезать бумажные полоски, раздать каждому по одной... 

— Так это же отлично, — улыбнулся Стив. — Проведем эту игру, развеселим и познакомим детей.

— Да, но у нас нет чая.

— Это не обязательно, — сказал Роджерс.

— Обязательно, — вступилась за Клинта Наташа. — «Теплый день» не просто игра, а целый обряд. Тут без чая — как в Новый год без елки.

Стив задумался.

— Ну, может, в столовой попросим?

— Не дадут, — отрицательно качнул головой Клинт. — Тони вчера с ними поссорился.  
Все замолчали.

— А что, без чая совсем никак? — спросил Беннер. — Это же ни на что не влияет.

— Еще как влияет! — вскинулся Клинт. — Чай создает атмосферу дружественности, тепла и отдачи. А особенно, если он какой-нибудь вкусный, малиновый, например. Без чая нельзя.

— Но других вариантов нет, — раздраженно пояснил Брюс, привыкший на все смотреть логически.

Тор как-то странно переглянулся с братом. Локи смотрел взглядом «только-попробуй-скажи». Тор легонько пихнул его, что-то шепнул и выдал на весь стол — а может, и громче:  
— У нас есть чайник. С проводом.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая стуком ложек о тарелки и кашлем из детской части зала. 

— Чайник? — с весельем в голосе переспросил Клинт. — Нахре… То есть, зачем он вам, — исправился он под взглядом Стива.

— Не важно. Раз всем нужно, то мы готовы делиться.

По лицу Локи было понятно, что это единичное мнение. 

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Предлагаю сделать так. Сначала чайник берет первый отряд — не потому, что там я, а потому, что они самые маленькие — а дальше по возрастающей. Последними — Тони и Клинт. Разливаем его по стаканчикам, организуем все это дело и последними собираемся сами. 

— Нам-то зачем? — не понял Брюс.

— Потому что я тоже заслуживаю веселого отдыха, — заявила Наташа, тряхнув девятью косичками. — Договорились? Среди вожатых, я надеюсь, никто не болеет?

— Надейся дальше, — послышался хриплый шепот за спиной у Тора. Подошел Старк.

— Сервис у них отвратительный, — непонятно о чем сказал он. — Зато парни красивые.  
И видя, что все смотрят раскрыв рты, а Наташа — еле сдерживая смех, буркнул:  
— Давайте все сначала отсмеются, а потом посвятите меня в свои дела.


End file.
